As computers and computer networks become more pervasive in the home and workplace, many old methods for performing everyday tasks are being replaced or streamlined through the use of computer networking technology. For example, many employees are now able to have a virtual presence in their workplace by logging into a computer network maintained by their employer. One of the most striking developments in computer networking technology has been the advent of remote collaboration.
One of the oldest forms of processing data is the meeting or conference, whereby multiple individuals focus their attention on common subject matter to arrive at a joint decision, consensus, or product. Increasingly, such meetings are now taking place virtually over computer networks through the use of application sharing technologies. Such technologies enable a sharing user to share an application with various viewing users. The display produced by the application running on the sharer's computer is made available via a computer network to the viewers' computers. In some cases, the sharer may pass control of the application to a viewer, whereby the viewer's control inputs are then communicated back to the sharer's computer, where the actions associated with the inputs are executed, and the resulting changed display is shared back out to the viewers.
Although application sharing can play a critical role in maintaining or increasing productivity and cooperation, certain problems with current application sharing systems sometimes create a confusing user experience. For example, a sharing user may simultaneously have on their screen a shared window and an unshared window. In an ideal case, a viewing party, or viewer, sees on their computer display and image of the shared window in whole, and does not see the unshared window or any artifacts caused thereby. However, if the sharing user moves the unshared window in such a way as to partially or wholly occlude the shared window, then the viewing user can no longer see the occluded portion. Furthermore, since the unshared window cannot be shown, the occluded region is often filled in with hash marks or other placeholder imagery. The same situation may occur when an unshared window is generated automatically, such as when a message notification or system window is generated.
The screen presentation at the viewer's machine in such a situation is often unpleasant to the viewer, and indeed may be quite confusing and discomfiting to the novice user. A system and method are needed whereby the viewer experience of application sharing during periods of whole or partial occlusion is improved over prior systems.